Calling Hope
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: The Hope of the clans calls out to the Rain. The Snow dances and Twirls before it hits the ground. The Echo will fade before Falling out of Grace. And the Scarlet will drown all. A prohpecy that will effect all the clans, old and new, dead and alive.
1. Prolog

A/N: Okay, first let me state that this is the prolog. The other chapters will be much longer and make a lot more sense than this. I just hope that it turns out better than my other story for Warriors which, currantly, doesn't have any reviews. Please enjoy!

* * *

_The lake, apptly named as the Pool Of Sights, always had a picture of sorts in it. Whether the picture was that of something that had already happened or of something that was __going__ to happen, it was never blank. The fact that it was blank was the reason that the star-pelted cats, the cats of Moonclan, had gathered together._

_One cat, a white and honey brown pelted she-cat, stepped towards the lake. Her tail flicking slightly, ears flat against her head, she took slow steps towards the ice-like lake. As one of the original Medicine Cats, the very first one that Lightening Clan had ever had, it was her job to watch over the lake and make sure that the prophesies it spoke about reached the correct cats._

_It wasn't until she reached the very edge of the lake that anything happened. A small ripple spread from the very center of the water, slowly making it's way to the bank where the she-cat was standing._

_"Painteddawn, what's going on?" A thin, black tabby tom called out from his spot near the front of the group. He was also one of the original Medicine Cats but he, unlike Painteddawn, did not have a connection with the Pool Of Sights._

_Painteddawn didn't answer right away. Her eyes light blue eyes were stuck on the water. A picture was starting to form, blurry and misted looking, but she couldn't make out what she was being shown. There were greys and blacks and white and gold, shapes moving through a dark green and brown area, a bright light bursting out of a black hole surrounded by brown, dark blues and light browns and whites all mixing together, and then it was all covered by red. Deep, blood-colored red._

_A soft wind started to blow, ruffling the multi-colored fur of Painteddawn, and the colors dissapeared; the lake once more turning black. _

_**"The Hope of the clans calls out to the Rain. The Snow dances and Twirls before it hits the ground. The Echo will fade before Falling out of Grace. And Scarlet will drown all. The cats have already been chose and the fate of all clans, new and old, alive and dead, rest in their paws. Be brave, my cats of the Moon, and do not falter when all seems to fall."**_

_Hushed murmurs broke out in the group of cats; terrified mewls and worried cries ripped through the crowd. Painteddawn backed away from the lake, fur standing on end, as a new picture formed. Only this time, it was not something that any of them wanted to see._


	2. Alliagence One

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read this story! This is the first alliagence chapter! The next one will be the main cats for Moonclan. I say 'main cats' because Moonclan is like Starclan, therefore, it would be impossible to list them all. Also, before I loose any readers or anything, let me explain something below.

The original four clans are still in this story. They are currently living at the lake though. The four clans listed below live in their old territory, the one at the forest, which will be described and explained as the story goes on. That's all I'm willing to say right now though.

Please bear with me. The next alliagence chapter may take a few days to get up. It's not finished being made but I'm working on it!

* * *

**LIGHTENINGCLAN**

**Leader: **Whitemoon: Short-furred, white tabby she-cat. The tabby stripes are a very, very light grey. Bright blue eyes. Four lives left.

**Deputy: **Howlingwind: A dark brown, long-furred, tom. He has black tips on the fur on his stomache, chest, and neck. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Eaglefeather: Long-furred, brown she-cat. She has a white muzzle, chest, and neck. All four of her paws are black. Dark green eyes. Apprentice: Scarletpaw

**Warriors: **

Creamheart: Cream she-cat with light brown chest and fore-paws. Light blue eyes.

Greystorm: Long-furred, dark grey tom with white flecks. Dark stormy blue eyes.

Tigerfang: Dark brown tabby tom with a white chest. The tabby stripes are black. Dark amber eyes.

Dawnsayer: Reddish-grey she-cat with a white streak across her left ear. Blind blue eye on the right, amber eye on the left. Fighting partner with brother; Duskcloud.

Duskcloud: Brownish-grey tom with a black streak across his right ear. Light amber eyes. Fighting partner with sister; Dawnsayer.

Smokeheart: Dark grey, almost black, tom. His chest is a complete black. Dark blue eyes.

Honeyspot: Tan she-cat with light brown spots. Light green eyes.

Emberstorm: A light ginger, long-furred, she-cat. She has darker ginger tabby stripes. Light blue eyes.

Runningprey: Grey tom with very long legs and dark green eyes. Youngest warrior in the clan.

Littlepebbles: Scrawny, light grey tom. There are small black splotches scattered through his pelt. Light amber eyes.

Sundapple: A light brown she-cat. There are honey brown, tan, and golden brown dapples on her pelt. Dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Scarletpaw: A pure black she-cat with stunning amber-red eyes. Mentor: Eaglefeather.

Burntpaw: Black tom with a dark brown chest and stomache. Bright blue eyes. Mentor: Duskcloud.

Robinpaw: Dark brown she-cat with a reddish chest. Dark green eyes. Mentor: Littlepebbles.

Callingpaw: Light brown she-cat. She has black splothces scattered across her pelt. Light green eyes. Mentor: Sundapples/Goldenpaw.

Twirlingpaw: Black she-cat with white tabby stripes. She also has a white fore-paw. Dark amber eyes.

Fallingpaw: Dark grey she-cat with a white throat and underbelly. Half-way down her side turn to light grey. She also has black socks and a black tail-tip. Dark green eyes.

**Queens:**

Sundapple: An orange she-cat with brown flecks, bright green eyes. (Cascadekit, Ragingkit)

Maplegaze: Tan she-cat with brown eyes. (Dunekit)

Batear: Black she-cat with big ears, amber eyes. (Dancingkit)

**Kits: **

Dancingkit: Big-eared, grey she-cat. Light blue eyes.

Dunekite: Light brown tom with darker brown paws. Brown eyes.

Cascadekit: Amber she-cat with brown ears. Blue eyes.

Ragingkit: Brown tom. He has darker brown dapples on his coat. Bright green eyes.

**Elders:**

Silentwind: Silver she-cat with hazy blue eyes. Doesn't speak very often. Former Medicine Cat

Dappledheart: Brown she-cat with white specks. Dark blue eyes.

Thistlepelt: Brown tabby tom. Green eyes.

-0-0-0-0-

**BREEZECLAN**

**Leader: **Buzzardmoon: Light grey tom with darker grey tabby stripes. Bright green eyes. One life left.

**Deputy: **Owlsong: Dark brown she-cat with lighter brown and black flecks through her fur. Large amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Youngnight: Pretty black she-cat. Icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Goldenpaw.

**Warriors: **

Sunflash: Golden tabby tom with a white chest. Light blue eyes.

Tangledroots: A dark brown tabby tom with very long legs. His paws are darker than the rest of his pelt. Light green eyes.

Blackwind: Big black tom with a white streak under his chest. Amber eyes.

Racooneye: Grey tom with black rings around his eyes and black rings around his tail. Bright green eyes.

Storkwing: Large white she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. Dark green eyes.

Gorsestripe: Brown tom with lighter brown stripes. Green eyes.

Rabbitfoot: Tan she-cat. She has one darker brown foot. Dark blue eyes. Apprentice: Shadedpaw.

Timberfalls: A dark brown tom with lighter brown chest and underbelly. Dark green eyes.

Fawnfrost:A medium ginger she-cat. She has small white spots on her pelt and a small black nose. Greenish-blue eyes.

Mumbledvoice: Light grey she-cat with a black muzzle, left ear and tail tip. She also has a black front paw and dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Flightpaw: Dark grey she-cat with a white chest, blue eyes. Mentor: Blackwind.

Shadedpaw: Dark grey almost black tom, blue-grey eyes. Mentor:Rabbitfoot.

Goldenpaw: Long-furred, golden she-cat. She has a white muzzle, chest, neck, and stomache. Light amber eyes. Mentor: Youngnight.

Icepaw: Pure white, short-furred, tom. Bright blue eyes. Mentor: Owlsong.

**Queens:**

Windwhisper: White she-cat with amber eyes. (Loudkit, Talonkit)

Goldenpetal: Golden she-cat dappled with light brown. Green eyes. (Bouncekit, Leopardkit)

**Kits:**

Loudkit: White tom cat. Amber eyes

Talonkit: Dark grey she-cat. Light blue eyes.

Bouncekit: Light brown, short-furred tom. He has black specks on his legs and paws. Dark green eyes.

Leopardkit: Golden tom cat. He has dark brown and black spots on his fur. Light green eyes.

**Elders:**

Berrybloom: Cream she-cat with no tail, oldest cat in WindClan. Blind blue eyes. Deaf in one ear. She has trouble walking.

Poplarfur: Brown tabby tom with white forepaws. Dark blue eyes.

Skyflower: A beautiful blue-ish silver she-cat. Her chest, stomache and paws are a faded white. Amber eyes.

**STREAMCLAN**

**Leader: **Wavemoon: A dark grey tom. Age-hazed brown eyes. One life left.

**Deputy: **Ashenriver: Grey she-cat with darker grey paws. Dark blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Valleystorm: Light brown and grey tabby tom. Green eyes. Apprentice: Waterpaw.

**Warriors:**

Mountaintide: Sleek silver-gray tom with a white muzzle. Bright green eyes.

Shellfire: Orange she-cat with a gray chest and under belly. Blue eyes.

Icyglimmer: A pure white slender tom with green eyes.

Raintalon: Silver tom with a gray hindpaw. Dark amber eyes.

Bravespirit: White tom with light ginger tabby markings. Deep green eyes.

Meadowsky: Blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and stomache. Light green eyes.

Falconstorm: Dark gray tabby tom with a light brown blaze. Light amber eyes.

Dovelight: An extremely light gray, almost cream colored, long-furred she-cat. She has a white muzzle and her two back paws are dark cream. Bright green eyes.

Poppyscar: A dark ginger tom. His front right leg is slightly bent and the fur on it is a lighter shade of ginger. Dull blue eyes.

Roseheart: Dark ginger she-cat with lighter ginger tabby markings. Dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Wishpaw: Orange tabby tom with white throat. Blue eyes. Mentor: Ashenstream.

Waterpaw: Silver she-cat with gray forepaws. Dark amber eyes. Mentor: Valleystorm.

**Queens: **

Lilycloud: Longfurred red she-cat. Blue eyes. ( Bubblekit, Hillkit)

Mintfrost: Blue-gray she-cat with white speckles. Green eyes. (Rumblingkit, Snowkit)

**Kits: **

Bubblekit: Light grey she-cat. She has black ears. Blue eyes.

Hillkit: Short-furred red tom. He has black tabby markings. Dark blue eyes.

Rumblingkit: White tom with grey specks. Light green eyes.

Snowkit: Slender white tom. He has very long legs that end in grey paws. Dark amber eyes.

**Elders: **

Quailfeather: Brown tortesshell she-cat. Amber eyes.

**NIGHTCLAN**

**Leader: **Barkmoon: A dark brown tom. Light green eyes. Two lives left.

**Deputy: **Darkflame: White she-cat with a dark orange marking on her chest. Dark green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Toadface: Grey tom with a flat face.

**Warriors:**

Wildclaw: Black tom with wirey fur and white paws. Light blue eyes.

Ashpool: White she-cat with black paws. Dark amber eyes.

Hopeslash: Brown tabby tom with long scars on his back. Amber eyes.

Tiredwind: Black tabby tom with long windswept fur. Tired green eyes.

Frozenlife: A long-furred white and silver tabby she-cat. She has one ear that is folded down, the other ear ends in a black tip. Her eyes are a light blue with amber specks.

Reedshadow: Black tom with a grey stripe down his back. Light green eyes.

Vinetail: Dark grey tom with a brown tabby tail. Light blue eyes.

Frayedwhisker: Light gray she-cat with a darker gray patch on her flank. Dark green eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Shiverpaw: A light silver she-cat with an extremely thin tail, dark green eyes. Mentor: Ashpool.

Echoedpaw: A light grey tom. Both ear-tips are black, just like the tip of his tail, and he has a black splotch that covers his left eye and half of his muzzle. Bright blue eyes. Mentor: Tiredwind.

Thornpaw: Golden brown tom with a darker brown masklike marking on his face. Dark green eyes. Mentor: Toadface.

**Queens: **

Fogpelt: Dark gray she-cat. Her front right paw is silver and her other three are a lighter shade of gray. Green eyes. (Stormkit)

Smokedust: A white she-cat with light gray patches. Light blue eyes. (Stonekit)

**Kits:**

Stormkit: Long-furred, dark grey she-cat. She has silver, light grey, and black specks scattered through her fur. Dark green eyes.

Stonekit: Light grey tom. He has extremely short fur. Light amber eyes.

**Elders:**

Ashflower: Dark grey and black she-cat. Green eyes.


End file.
